αγάπη Heleno
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Milo y los demás caballeros Dorados han regresado a la vida después de Asgard. Sin embargo no será fácil para ellos, en especial para Milo puesto que ahora estará envuelto en diferentes tipos de amor entre sus compatriotas. Aioria/Kanon x Milo, leve Camus x Milo
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE I**

 _MIRADA..._

Milo se encontraba sentado afuera de su templo mirando hacia el horizonte, sus pensamientos eran confusos, aun le costaba comprender como es que habían sido regresados a la vida después de varias veces, aunque en su caso solo sería la segunda vez, pero seguía sin entender el propósito (la primera vez fue después de morir en el muros de los lamentos, la segunda después de Asgard)… ¿Es que acaso los dioses aún tenían planes para ellos? y de ser así, cuales?.

Sin embargo, para Milo no importaba demasiado, lo único que tenía en mente era disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad que le era otorgada a él y a sus compañeros de armas.

Si bien, su interacción con ellos había sido poca y meramente cordial debido a los continuos problemas dentro del santurio durante la epoca de Arles, les estimaba demasiado, puesto que todos compartian un lazo especial que les unia, en especial a sus más cercanos compañeros, a los cuales con plena seguridad les llamaba "amigos".

-Hey! apuesto una moneda por tus pensamientos –Esa voz jovial y divertida era de Aioria, al que consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos, no, más bien, su UNICO amigo. Milo pudo reconocer su voz y su aroma aún sin la necesidad de voltear

Milo sonrió para si, le agradaba la compañía del león -En realidad nada importante Aioria, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-La pregunta de Milo le pareció sin sentido a Aioria puesto que él siempre tenía la libertad de entrar a su templo sin necesidad de pedir permiso o tener algún motivo en específico, ambos se tenían la suficiente confianza para hacerlo sin restricciones, más sin embargo, no fue la pregunta lo que extraño a Aiora sino el tono algo lúgubre rara vez escuchado en la alegre y vital voz de Milo y eso lo alarmo un poco.

-En realidad solo quería un momento para platicar y tomarme un rato libre contigo…. ¿estás bien?

-Si, lo estoy Aioria, perdona, es solo que me siento algo cansado…..aunque...Aioria, ¿alguna vez te has pregutnado el por qué hemos regresado?

Aioria se sento cerca de su compatriota y le observo un instante mientras Milo seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte, su mirada era intrigante y reflexiva.

-Hmmm , bueno, honestamente si, pero no me preocupa saber si hay o no un motivo detras de la decisión de los dioses. En realidad, solo quiero disfrutar esta nueva vida y no preocuparme más..-Diciendo esto Aiora tomo la mano de Milo y la apreto en un gesto amistoso. Este acto sorprendió un poco a Milo, por lo que lo saco de sus cavilaciones y le hizo mirar a Aioria. Pudo entonces ver la mirada de Aioria fija en la de él, esté le miraba de manera dulce y con una hermosa sonrisa en labios, Milo no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto.

En tanto, en la mente de Aioria estaba solo la imagen de Milo y su hermosa mirada turquesa, algo sorprendida al inicio para luego cambiar a una mirada dulce así como su abundante cabellera ondulada y azulada que se dejaba llevar por el viendo. Los ultimos brillos de sol del atarcer se posaban en los labios de Milo, dándoles un brillo especial, en definitiva, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Para Aioria los labios de Milo se le hicieron demasiado antojables, pudo entonces percibir el aroma de Milo, ese olor a manzana dulce mezclado entre la brisa del viento y entonces sin soltar a Milo de la mano se acerco a este, mientras que su otra mano se encaminaba hacia el rostro de Milo, acortando la distancia entre ellos, inconscientemente, se relamio sus labios porque se preparaban para probar los ajenos. No había más en la mente de Aioria que esa hermosa imagen Milo y el deseo de por fin besar esos carnosos labios.

Milo por su parte permacia estático, no dando crédito a lo que hacía Aioria, pero aún así, su cuerpo le traicionaba, puesto que pareciera que estuviera listo para recibir el "ataque" del leon.

Derrepente, el momento fue abruptamente quebrado cuando escucharon a sus espaldas una voz que se les antojo irritante y tosca...no había dudas...Kanon...

-Hey! USTEDES! Pero qué rayos hacen ?...!Milo!-su voz era demasiado demandante así como su expresión de ira contenida y de contrariedad,  
obviamente el gemelo no tenía la intención de cubir su molestia.

-Kanon? -Milo se aparto inconscientemente de Aioria, se notó nervioso y no sabía el porque, al fin de cuentas Kanon y él eran solo amigos...no?,-

-Bueno, en realidad solo estabamos platicando y...- después de unos segundos de reflexion, Milo se sintió molesto puesto que no tenía porque dar explicaciones de nada y a nadie, mucho menos en su propio templo...-Olvidalo! No te importa Kanon! No tengo porque dar explicaciones en MI propio templo! Además, que es lo que TÚ haces aquí? y por qué rayos no te anuncias antes de entrar?-Milo estaba más que molesto, así como confundido por la actitud de Kanon, (sin contar con la actitud de Aioria unos segundos antes). Por su parte, Aioria se puso de pie, estaba fúrico y fue entonces que Milo pudo sentir los cosmos de ambos guerreros subiendo de intesidad, así como sus miradas desafiantes y llenas de desprecio mutuo que se propinaban Kanon y Aioria.

Milo sabia que Aioria no soportaba a Kanon y viceversa, por lo que las actitudes del gemelo no ayudaban para nada a la situación ya de por si tensa entre ambos. Ellos solo buscaban un pretexto para matarse a golpes de ser necesario.

Milo se puso también de pie y se posicionó entre ambos guerreros. Después de unos segundos de tensión, Kanon sereno un poco sus facciones así como su voz y se dirigio a Milo, pero aun sin romper el contacto visual de Aioria-Milo...el patriarca te busca..me ha mandado a buscarte para pedirte que subas a su recinto cuanto antes...-

-El Patriarca?! a su recinto? - "una misión?" de ser así, eso sería genial para Milo, realmente necesitaba urgentemente un respiro fuera del santuario. Desde que habian revivido no habían tenido ninguna actividad extra que no fuera permanecer en el santuario y entrenar. La convivencia entre los demás dorados era casi nula y parecia que ni Shion ni Athena estuvieran interesados en hablar o explicarles más detalles sobre el motivo de su regreso a la vida. Tal vez estarían al igual que ellos de confundidos, como fuera, Milo necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y una misión era su salvavidas.

-Asi es, vamos...te acompañaré-Kanon se giro y espero que el santo de escorpio le siguiera.

-Tengo que ir Aioria, regreso después-Milo entonces siguió a Kanon-un "Esta bien Milo, te esperaré" fue lo único que Aioria puedo articular después de aflojar sus mandíbula.

Ver a Milo partir junto con Kanon le hervía la sangre, pero no podía hacer más. Desde su despertar Aioria no podia ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia Milo y  
en consecuencia sus conductas eran más directas hacia él, ó al menos eso pensaba, pero parecia que no estaban dando resultado, tendría que ser AUN MÁS directo con Milo. Había estado tan cerca de besarlo. Cómo ser más directo que eso?!. Nunca antes lo había intentado y ahora que lo hacía, el maldito gemelo aparecia...como le despreciaba!, pero ya encontaría otro momento, necesitaba saber que pasaba en la mente de Milo después de ese acercamiento y necesitaban hablar sobre la situación, así que esperaría pacientemente a su regreso. Nunca antes esperar se le había hecho tan eterno


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE II**  
 **  
RECUERDOS...**

Mientras esperaba el regreso del octavo guardían, Aioria se puso a recordar como conocio a Milo desde que tenían la tierna edad de 5 años y de como habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

Siempre estaban juntos disfrutando de la vida y de todos sus pequeños detalles. Ambos tenian personalidades algo parecidas, eran agerridos, entusiastas, curiosos e impulsivos, por lo que siempre estaban envueltos en muchos problemas. Sonrío al recordar que eran apodados como "la migraña" del santuario y de como hacían sufrir a Aiorios, Deathmask y hasta Afrodita con sus travesuras. También recordaba los regaños de Saga por sus constantes imprudencias e insolencias.

En realidad, la vida en el santuario durante su infancia fue más llevadera para ambos por su mutua compañia. Los entrenamientos eran de lo más divertidos y agerridos, ya que ambos eran muy competitivos y de fuertes temperamentos haciendo sus combates los mejores en el coliseo, por lo que disfrutabn mucho de entrenar juntos. Aunque a veces, la pasión y la adrenalina del momento los hacia entrar en combates más fuertes y salvajes de lo normal por lo que casi siempre terminaban con fuertes golpes y cicatrices que después presumian con orgullo.

Si bien Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran y Camus ya estaban en el santuario y eran de su misma edad, para Aioria no había alguien más que no fuera Milo  
para jugar, compartir, pelear, vivir, llorar y reir. Lo mismo parasaba con Milo, Aioria era todo su mundo, su mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Eran inseparables.

Realmente Aioria no recordaba a ciencia cierta cuando o como fue que sus sentimientos habían mutado de ver a Milo como un simple "amigo" a algo más que eso. Tal vez fue durante la adolecencia..de hecho, recordaba con dolor como se habían distanciado después de la supuesta "traición" de Aiorios y durante el patriarcado de Saga. Milo le había abandonado y eso le dolió, dolió demasiado, pero no le culpaba del todo, al fin de cuentas él mismo estaba molesto con todos y con todo, principalmente con Aiorios. Aioros había sido también como un hermano mayor para Milo. Milo siempre le admiro y respeto y en ocasiones hasta Aioria sentía celos de Milo cuando Aioros le daba trato preferente. Pero todo eso cambio de repente y Aioria sintió que había perdido todo; a su hermano mayor, su estilo de via, su confianza en si mismo, su honor...su amigo...Milo...

Después de eso, Milo se hizo muy unido a Camus y eso le dolió, dolió demasiado, más al saber que entre ellos había más que una simple amistad. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que lo que sentía hacía Milo no eran solo celos de amigos, sino algo más..Odiaba verlo sonreír, cantar, vivír y disfrutar al lado de Camus y de que esas reacciones ya no fueran para él sino para ese extraño extranjero. Paso mucho tiempo odiando a Milo y tratando de sobre llevar la situación, hasta que según Aioria lo "superó", o al menos eso pensó.

Después de la batalla de las 12 casas y tras la muerte de Camus, Aioria pudo acercarse a Milo y ayudarle con el proceso de duelo que vivió. Para Aioria había sido difícil tratar de animarlo y de ver como Milo se desmoronaba día a día por haber perdido al que le decía había sido el amor de su vida. Aioria sintió que algo se rompió en él, pero debía ser fuerte por Milo y darle su apoyo.

Fue Milo el que un día sin más se disculpo con él, por todo lo que había hecho de niño, por haberle dejado solo con sú dolor tras la muerte de Aiorios y de haberlo tratarlo como un traidor más. Se abrazo a él y lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Ese día, Aioria pudo delinear sus facciones con cariño y en silencio le confesó que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado por él, por el contrario, si antes se había negado a aceptar esos sentimientos hacía Milo, ahora estaba más que seguro que quería a Milo solo para él. Desde esa vez, entre ellos regreso una hermosa amistad, más madura pero igual de intensa y con tintes infantíles que a ambos les encantaba.

Desafortunadamente para ellos y en especial para Aioria, no duro mucho esa fantasía puesto que la batalla de Hades se hizo presente. Aioria nunca tuvo oportunidad de confesarle a Milo sus sentimientos y no fue sino hasta en el muro de los lamentos donde se arrepintió de su lentitud en aceptar sus sentimientos y hablaros. Aunque estar en el muro de los lamentos junto a su hermano , aún cuando fueron unos cuantos minutos antes de morir , fueron felices para Aioria que agradeció a los dioses por permitirle ese regalo. No podía pedir más o si? estaba una vez junto a su hermano luchando por su Diosa y junto a él, también se encontraba su amor imposible... Milo, ambos morirían como los guerreros que eran.

Entonces, Aioria se sintió con el derecho de exigir a los Dioses otra oportunidad más para aprovecharla al máximo y estar cerca del escorpión y de su hermano.

Para su fortuna y por la voluntad de Odin regresaron a nueva y corta vida en Asgard donde pudo ser testigo de como Camus "traicionaba" a Milo con su "amigo" Surt. Aioria supo entonces que era su oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, más no hubo tiempo para hacerlo. Por lo que ahora, e inexplicablmente por segunda vez regresaban a la vida, definitivamente no iba a perder más tiempo, no otra vez, así que se hizo la promesa de que en está nueva vida haría todo lo posible para no perderlo. Milo estaba ahora para él, solo para él, por eso, cuando Milo le preguntaba su opinión sobre el porque creía que habían regresado a esta nueva vida, Aioria mentalmente se decía que era un regalo de los dioses para él, puesto que ahora sí tendría la oportunidad de desmostrarle lo que era el amor real.

Aunque, no sería fácil, para su infortunio, Kanon era parte del cuadro...oh kanon, ese maldito gemelo entromentido que no dejaba dudas a nadie sobre sus sentimientos hacía Milo. A diferencia de él, Kanon era más decidido y seguro de lo que quería, ya lo había demostrado muchas veces y esta no era la excepción.

Kanon, ese ser de personalidad huraña y tosca que solo tenía ojos para Milo. Era demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos y a Kanon le gustaba hacerlo saber a todos, pero su carácter explosivo y controlador le restaba puntos con Milo. Mas eso no significaba que no fuera un rival de cuidado. Milo era el único que parecia tener buena relación con él , ni si quiera Saga tenia ese "privilegio".

Desde que Milo le había liberado de sus culpas, Kanon se volvio un obstaculo para Aioria, puesto que Milo se había convertido en el amor casi obsesivo del gemelo. Kanon era demasiado dominante y posesivo, odiaba ver a Milo platicar con los demás dorados y obviamente, Aioria era su mayor ser de desprecio, situación que tenia sin cuiado al leon. En realidad no le temia, si bien nunca le tuvo miedo a Saga, al que consideraba el más fuerte de todos los dorados, porque habría entocnes de temerle a Kanon? No, si el gemelo quería batalla, la tendría y no daría tregua, menos aún si en medio de todo esto estaba el amor de Milo, entonces, pelearía.

Aún con todo esto, Aioria no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Milo hacia él. Si bien, el heleno lo trataba con respeto y cariño, le confesaba todo y bromeaba con él, nunca paso nada más entre ellos que su hermosa "amistad". Aunque debía de confesar que en los ultimos meses Milo se dejaba tocar y abrazar más por él, aceptaba sus caricias y sus bromas subidas de tono con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas, pero en la mirada de Milo, no veía el brillo que notaba cuando estaba con Camus...

No, no le miraba como alguna vez lo vio mirar a Camus, esa mirada llena de amor e ilusiones...entonces? que tenía que hacer para cambiar eso?

Sacudio sus pensamientos, tal vez Milo solo estaba aún confundido por todo lo sucedido y seguía dolido por lo que Camus le había hecho pasar en Asgard. Ese muy mal rato que Aioria en su momento agradeció, ya que por fin Milo no ponía a Camus en el pedestal donde siempre lo había puesto. Eso le daba la oportunidad de acercarse a él. Aunque se cuestionaba si lo que hacía estaba mal ya que prácticamente era aprovecharse de la situación.

Si bien en un inicio Milo se había mostrado desconcertado y hasta huraño ante los acercamientos de él, por más inocesntes que estos fueran, ahora era más abierto y se mostraba cómodo, por lo que Aioria se sentía cada vez más seguro de dejarle en claro a Milo que sus sentimientos iban más allá que una simple amistad, aun cuando el heleno menor tratase de pasarlos por alto.

Tal vez necesitaba ser más directo. Eso se había prometido qué no? Si algo le daba confort era que en los últimos días, Milo aceptaba mejor sus acercamientos físicos, que si bien no iban más allá de una caricia de mejilla o un largo abrazo, Milo le dejaba saber que los necesitaba.

Aioria entonces sintio una punzada en el pecho e hizo una mueca de coraje al recordar que "ALGUIEN" siempre buscaba arruniarle sus planes y siempre que era posible, eran interrupidos en esos cortos momentos, ya fuera Camus con sus insistencias y constantes acercamientos o el ya mencionado molesto "clon" Kanon...es que acaso los estaban espiando?, en realidad no lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era no se iba a dejar ganar por nadie...no...NUNCA...y con este pensamiento Aioria se quedo viendo el ocaso en el templo de Escorpión , esperaría a su dueño regresar a su templo...


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **INSTINTOS**

Kanon y Milo caminaban hacia el templo del Patriarca. El gemelo iba unos pasos adelante de él, molesto, muy molesto. Milo podía sentir el cosmo inestable y alterado del griego mayor, por lo que prefirió cruzar palabra alguna con él.

Desde que habían regresado a la vida, Kanon siempre había estado buscándole y haciéndole saber sus sentimientos de manera insistente y directa. Milo por su parte le había dicho en varias ocasiones que nescesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para él y sus sentimientos puesto que aún no tenía claros sus pensamientos y no queria añadir más problemas en su saturada mente. Ante esta situación Kanon habia cambiado su comportamiento, haciéndose más tosco y parco hacía él, sin decir que posesivo y hasta un poco obsesivo. El gemelo había llegado inclusivé a prohibirle realizar algunas cosas o hablar con ciertos dorados, sobretodo exigiéndole que evitará en la medida de lo posible a Camus y muy en especial al león Aioria. Eso sí que le había molestado demasiado. Kanon no tenia nigún derecho de decidír sobre él y mucho menos de prohibirle hablar con quien el quisiera hacerlo. Situación que le dejó muy en claro causando más malestar en el gemelo.

Estaba en estas cavilaciones cuando entraron al templo de Aiorios, el cuál, por el momento se encontraba vacio. Si bien Aioros habia regresado a la vida junto con todos, el dueño del templo se encontraba fuera de él a la par con Athena, Saga y Dokho. Según Shion, tanto Saga como Aioros necesitaban serenar las cosas entre ellos antes de regresar al santuario. En realidad era entendible, sobretodo para Aioros. Imaginó que debería ser más difícil para él que para el resto de los dorados.

Tan pronto entraron a Sagitario, Kanon presuroso acorraló a Milo contra una de las columnas del templo y su fuerte cuerpo. La espalada de Milo chocó con demasiada fuerza en la columna y le provocó un fuerte dolor en la espalda. _Ipso facto_ , pudo sentir todo el peso de Kanon sobre de él y como esté le aprisionaba con demasiada fuerza, cortándole la respiración.

Aunque ningúno de los dos portaba su armadura, la fuerte complexión de Kanon era superior a la de Milo por lo que no tuvo problemas en someterle, menos aún cuando Milo había estado disperso en los últimos minutos tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿P-PERO QUE RAYOS?-Milo apenas entendía lo que pasaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Levantó la mirada para buscar la de Kanon, esté le miraba diferente- ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡SUELTAME KANON! ¿ESTAS LOCO?-

Milo gritó al sentirse inmovilizado. Se removió e intentó poner distancia entre él y el poderoso cuerpo de Kanon utilizando sus manos como palancas sobre el pecho del gemelo e intentando empujarlo de sí. Pero no era tarea fácil cuando Kanon arremetía con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Rápido y de un solo movimiento, Kanon aprisionó las manos de Milo y las llevó hasta la altura de su cabeza dejando en segundos a Milo inmovilizado y sofocado.

-¡NO! No te soltaré-

Kanon alzó su voz para imponerse sobre el escorpión que no dejaba de retorcerse. Pegó entonces su rostro a centímetros del rostro ajeno

\- ¡DIME! ¿Por qué rayos Aioria te sostenia de la mano cómo un maldito idiota? ¿De qué hablaban? ¡¿ES QUE SE IBAN A BESAR?! ¡CONTESTA!-

Kanon seguia gritando sobre la cara de Milo y esté sintió furia e impotencia, estaba completamente inmovilizado... " _¿Pero de donde rayos Kanon sacaba tanta fuerza?!_ " Era lo único que podía pensar Milo en ese instante. Si bien sabia que era mucho más fuerte que los demás guerreros, el agarre estaba lleno de odio y desesperación. Estaba utilizando una fuerza desmedida aún sin usar su cosmo. Kanon lo estaba sofocándo lentamente, casi le asfixiaba.

No obstante, con el poco oxígeno que Milo conservaba en sus pulmones gritó con todas sus fuerzas en respuesta a Kanon. De ningún modo se dejaría intimidar aún cuando estuviera completamente sometido.

-¡MALDITA SEA KANON! ¡¿P- PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!... ¿QUÉ...QUÉ RAYOS...QUE RAYOS TE IMPORTA? ¡Solo déjame! Aghh...-La debilidad lo invadió, tenia que hacer algo pronto antes de pedir la consciencia , Su voz empezaba a sonar entrecortada y aletargada- NO ...No puedo respirar. ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO! AGHH! Basta...Estas Loc...-

Pero no pudo continuar con su reclamo puesto que los labios de Kanon fueron más rápidos que sus palabras. Sin pensarlo más, Kanon aprisionó esos carnosos labios con una furia y una pasión desmedida. Milo abrió los ojos como platos. Podía sentir los labios habrientos sobre los suyos para después sentir como el gemelo comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo contra el suayo. Pudo entonces sentir la dura hombría de Kanon entre sus piernas y como con descaro la frotaba contra la de él. Incitándolo, provocándole. Debido al agarre y al beso demandante, Milo se empezó a sentir mareado y esto fue aprovechado por Kanon que intensifico aún más - si era posible - su hambriento beso. Tenia hambre de Milo.

El beso que le daba kanon era salvaje y casi desesperado. Kanon intentó introducir su lengua, pero esté no se lo permitiría. Kanon sintió frustración por lo renuencia del escorpión por lo que insintitivamente le mordio el labio inferior haciendolo sangrar al instante. La moridida fue intensa. Rápido lamió la sangre que salía de los labios de Milo, en respuesta y como acto reflejo, Milo le regresó la mordida haciendo gemir y restroceder un poco al gemelo. Ese espacio fue vital para Milo, quien aprovechando el momento y con un esfuerzo doloroso y casi desesperado le dió de lleno un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna para de ese modo empujarlo de sí y separarse rápidamente de él. Era el único momento que tenia para liberarse, no lo iba a desaprovechar. Kanon dió dos pasos lejos de él para llevar sus manos hasta su adolorida entrepierna.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMENTE! ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!-

Milo jadeaba por recuperar el aire que Kanon le había robado. Kanon parecia estar fuera de si, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre pero el gemelo parecío ser consciente de la situación. Poco a poco todo volvió a tener claridad ante sus ojos, sobretodo fue consciente al ver al escoropión jadeante en posición defensiva mostrando su aguja escalata y con el labio sangrante.

-Milo..Yo...Perdóname...Yo...-Kanon no daba crédito a lo que había hecho. Sus instintos lo habian hecho cometer una estupidez. Lentamente intentó acercarse a Milo, pero esté retrocedió sin dejar su postura defensiva

-¡CALLATE! ¡Eres un DEMENTE! ¿Quien te crees que eres? -Milo le miraba con coraje. Kanon solo desvió la mirada. Arrepentido -Por está ocasión dejaré pasar este incidente ante el Patriarca pero TE PROHIBO que me vuelvas hablar...Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Kanon.-

Milo salió de Sagitario hecho una furia y se dirigió a los templos siguientes mientras se limpiaba el labio con su antebrazo dejando a un pasmado Kanon detrás de él. Ni si quiera intentó detenerlo. Era mejor dejarlo ir y buscar otro momento.

Milo no dejaba de maldecir en silencio. El maldito gemelo casi le había arrancado parte del labio y este comenzaba a hincharce. Tendría que pensar en algo para cuando se presentará ante al Patriarca en caso que esté cuestionara. Suspiró con cansancio y molestia. Si bien Kanon antes se había mostrado demasiado atento hacia él, NUNCA, nunca había hecho el intento de hacer lo que hizo hacia unos momentos. Ni si quiera de robarle un beso.

Milo estaba sorprendido y cuerpo comenzó a temblar, aunque no sabría decidir si era por el coraje, la impotencia ó miedo. Si el miedo. Tenia que aceptarlo. Sinitó miedo y eso lo entristeció.

Su mente viajo en el tiempo. Al momento en que regresaron a la vida y recordó a ese Kanon dulce y necesitado que se presentó ante él para confesarle su amor, pero Milo le había pedido tiempo. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba y Kanon se había mantenido al margen, respetenado su decision, pero desde que Aioria también se mostraba más atento hacia él, Kanon se había vuelto demasiado posesivo y demandante. Milo estaba perdiendo la cabeza y la paciencia _¿Pero que rayos pasaba?_

Aioria si bien no le había dicho abiertamente sus sentimientos, sabia que buscaba algo más allá de la amistad. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber las intenciones del león. Milo no era tonto para no darse cuenta de las señales (en ocasiones torpes) que Aioria le mandaba, más aún no sabía realmente queria dar ese paso. Realmente no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo con Aioria. Habían tantas cosas en su cabeza, como para agregar más problemas. Como el hecho de arriesgar su amistad con Aioria si es que las cosas no resultaban bien entre ellos. Por tal motivo, queria evitar esa presión y mucho menos, repetir la historia como había pasado con Camus...Si, _Camus_. De solo recordarlo la tristeza le volvía a invadir.

Sin querer perder más tiempo cruzó el Templo de Capricornio sin problemas puesto que su guardian ni siquiera se digno en recibirle. Shura era otro que seguía con una actitud parca y ausente pero era entendible. Desde que Aiorios había regresado, Shura estaba igual o peor que él de confundido en como manejar toda esa nueva situación, así que se la pasaba encerrado en su propio universo. Posiblemente maquilando en como manejaría su situación al regreso del santo de Sagitario en su mundo.

Pero para desfortunio del escorpión, su pésimo día aun no terminaba ya que no tuvo la misma suerte que tuvo en capricornio al cruzar el temlo puesto que al llegar al Templo de Acuario, su dueño ya le esperaba en la entrada con una mirada preocupada (aunque inexpresiva que solo Milo sabía distinguir). Milo siguió indiferente su paso, solo quiería llegar hasta el Patriacar y terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Esperaba que camus se tornara como siempre lo habia sido. Indiferente y frio. Pero no fue así. Parecia que ese día todos querían saber que pasaba en su atormentada cabeza.

Haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia y calma que le quedaba se paró frente a Camus pero sin mirarle a los ojos

-Caballero de Acuario, pido de tu permiso para cruzar Tu Templo. Necesito ir al Recinto ante el llamado del Patriarca-Explicó de manera serena e indiferente.

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que Milo guardó silencio en espera de la respuesta de Santo Dorado quien lejos de contestar solo permanecia inmutable y le miraba de manera detenida e inexpresiva. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos a Milo puesto que la respuesta no llegaba. Comenzó a exasperarce, más tratándose de Camus. Milo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de hastio.

Camus en cambio se tomó varios segundos para observar al hermoso escorpión parado frente a él. Podía sentir su cosmo inquieto y su rostro consternado. Había sentido su alteración en el Templo de Sagitario pero conocia demasiado bien al orgulloso Escorpión como para cuestionarlo por su sentir por lo que prefirió no indagar más. Al menos no por el momento

-¿Es así como ahora te diriges a mi ...Milo?-la voz de Camus sonó apacible pero con algo de melancolia ne ella. Milo seguía con la mirada al frente y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Hubiera preferido regresar sobre sus pasos y permanecer en su templo de no ser por el llamado de Shion.

-¿Me dejarás cruzar tu templo Santo de Acuario?-

Milo ignoró la pregunta provocando que Camus frunciera el ceño con molestia. Notaba a Milo diferente, hermosamente diferente. Camus nunca dejo de amar a Milo. Le dolia que todo hubiera terminado mal entre ellos dos, conocía a Milo, lo suficiente como para saber que era demasiado orgulloso para volver hablar del tema de Asgard. Al menos, no de momento. Desde que volvieron a la vida, si bien le había perdonado no significaba que Milo olvidara . De hecho, apenas y si le dirigia la palabra, solo lo políticamente correcto y por cortesía. Camus confesaba que estaba alborde la desesperación pero tampoco sabia como abordar la situacion, menos cuando Aioria se habia converitdo prácticamente en su sombra y menos aún con el posesivo de Kanon rondandolo siempre.

Pero para su fortuna, Milo estaba solo en su templo, era su oportunidad para hablar. El escorpión estaba parado frente a él sin que nadie interviniera. Era la oportunidad que necesitaba y habia pedido en silencio en varias ocasiones. Milo siempre cruzaba su templo acompañado ya fuera por Aioria o por Kanon. Últimamente nunca estaba solo, ni en los entrenamientos ni en su templo. Cuando él le pedía cruzar su templo, el escorpión ni si quiera se dignaba a recibirlo, una simple aprobación por medio de su cosmo bastaba. En conclusión , lo estaba evitando.

Camus quería aprovechar esos valiosos segundos para admirar la belleza del Santo de Escorpión. _¡Rayos! ¡Cómo extrañaba su cuerpo junto al suyo!._

El Santo de Acuario no solo notó de su belleza, sino también la inquietud y molestia del Escorpión, algo le habia alterado y sentía como su cosmo se estaba alterando cada vez más. Notó entonces su labio hinchado y un hilito de sangre se hizo presente, el cual fue rápidamente limpiado por la mano del escorpión quien volvió a demandar tajantemente al caballero de los hielos que lo dejara pasar haciéndolo regresar a la readlidad.

-¡CAMUS!-

Camus se sorprendió de escuhar su nombre en los labios del escorpión, hacia mucho que no le escuchaba decirlo. Aun cuando el tono había sido desesperado y demandate le alegró

-¡Déjame pasar de una vez!, Necesito ver al Patriarca cuanto antes. Solo me estas haciendo perder TIEMPO-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el fuerte temperamento del Escorpión, haciéndose presente. Milo nunca dejaría de ser Milo

-Milo, ¿Pero que te ha pasado en el labio?-Camus intentó acercarse pero se detuvó cuando el griego giró su rostro. Milo estaba ya alborde de su paciencia, lo último que quería era dar explicaciones, sobretodo a Camus. COn molestia rodó los ojos ante tal pregunta

-No te importa...Por ÚLTIMA vez, dejáme pasar por tu templo. Aunque de igual modo cruzaré con TÚ permiso o SIN él. Tendrás entonces que explicar mi tardanza al Gran Maestro-Sentenció, su mirada por fin se topo con la de Camus.

Milo se sentia demasiado incómodo por la insistencia del Acuariano y no pudo evitar apretar los puños en señal de molestia. Camus sintió mucho dolor al ver la mirada llena de desprecio que Milo le dirigía. _¡Cómo desaba que esos ojos lo volvieran a ver llenos de amor!._ Pero entendia que era su culpa que ya no fuera así.

-Perdóname Milo, por favor cruza el templo de Acuario-Camus se hizo a un lado dandole espacio al Escorpión. Esté suspiro molesto pero aliviado de no tener que permanecer más tiempo ahí. Rápido paso de largo sin ni siquiera mirar al dueño del Templo ni agradecerle por el permiso. Sin embargo, antes de saliriera completamente de lugar, Camus le llamó desde la distancia. Con una voz fuerte y clara.

-Milo...!NECESITAMOS HABLAR! ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES EVITARME TODO EL TIEMPO!-

Milo no detuvó su marcha, se dirigiria al Recinto con paso firme. Ya pensaría que hacer al regreso, obivamente no tenia intenciones de hablar con Camus...No, aún no..

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, Kanon seguia en Sagitario, meditabundo. Estaba en shock por su acutar. No podía creer lo que habia hecho, no a Milo, no así. ¡Que estúpido habia sido! Se castigaba mentalemnte. Hasta ese día, todo lo habia hecho bien. Desde que Milo le pidió tiempo para pensarlo no se había comportado tan desesperado y violento contra él. Pero _¿Ahora?_ Creyó que todo lo habia hechado al caño solo por un arranque de celos y de lujuría contenida.

Sin embargo, admitia que parte de la culpa era de Milo. No podia evitar estar obsesionado de él, lo amaba y Milo se habia vuelto evasivo en lo últimos días. Podría jurar que hasta tajante.

Sin contar que ese león lo tenía de puntas. Milo habia cambiado su actitud desde que Aioria pasaba más tiempo con él. NO..No podía dejar que eso pasará. Pero aun así, no justificaba de lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos antes. Tendría que volver a empezar y buscar el perdón del escorpion el cuál, no sería fácil. Sabia de su fuerte carácter. No, definitivamente no sería fácil, pero era necesario. Además eso lo hacía aún más deseable para él.

Kanon regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el Templo de Géminis. Al fin de cuentas, su misión era solo notificar a Milo sobre el mandato de Shion y de paso aprovechar el tiempo para platicar con el griego menor evitándo de ese modo que Camus se acercará a él. Pero ahora todo era difierente. Sabía que había hecho mal, se había comportado como un loco, como un bipolar. Casi como Saga.

 _¿Es que ahora era ÉL el que tendría la bipoliridad? ¿Acaso era genético?_

Con esos pensamientos bajó hasta su templo. Tenia muchas que pensar. De pronto, pudo sentir el molesto y odiado cosmo del León Aioria aún dentro del Templo del escorpión

-¿Pero qué rayos? -Si Kanon pensaba que su regreso a Geminis sería tranquilo...Se equivocaba..

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

**IV  
ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

 _-¿Sigues aquí? -_ -

La voz de Kanon sonaba hostíl, pero aún así el gemelo trato de contener sus impulsos de echarlesele encima y molerlo a golpes. Aioria, sin embargo permanecia - aparentemente - impasible ante la presencia del gemelo. Él se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala en el templo del escorpión, "leyendo" un libro que al dueño del templo le gustaba leer. Aioria levantó indiferente la mirada para observar al gemelo parado a pocos metros de él con los puños cerrados. Aioria actuó como si la presencia del gemelo tuviera la menor importancia, por lo que regresó su mirada al libro donde según él continuaría con su fingida lectura.

-Largate león. No hay nada que tengas que hacer aquí...-

Sentenció Kanon. Eso fue suficiente para Aioria, si Kanon quería pelea, él le daría ese gusto. Cerró el libro que tenía en las manos con parmosidad. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó para encarar al gemelo, parándose a unos centímetros entre ellos. Sus miradas se encontaron. Ambas estaban llenas de odio y rabia. Sus cosmos empezarón a intensificarse peligrosamente.

-Creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas Kanon, pues parece que a ti NADA te queda claro y TODO se te tiene que explicar para que lo entiendas mejor.-Aioria ironizó sus palabras pintando una mueca burlona en su rostro. Kanon le miró con la misma mueca - NO hay NADA que TU puedas o NO hacer para apartarme de Milo. ¿ENTIENDES? Él es MI amigo y muy pronto tendremos algo MAS que tenemos un pasado y un presente que TU núnca tendrás y que NO podrás cambiar. Te guste o no, vete enterando que mis intenciones hacía él van en serio. Yo ya no me conformo solo con su amistad asi -Kanon no pudo evitar reír provocándo más la molestia del león.

-!Apartate MALDITO! Déjalo en paz-Aioria escupió cada palabra con la furia contenida que llevaba en su todo su ser desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Partirle la cara al gemelo era ya una necesidad.

Kanon por su parte le observó con sorna . Muy a su estilo ironizó la situación..

-Dices que tienes un "pasado" y un "presente" con Milo. !Ha! !Estupideces!. Lo que yo quiero con Milo es un FUTURO y en ese, definitivamente tú NO estás en él-

Kanon soltó el comentario no sin antes mostrar su siempre usual mueca de triunfo que para Aioria no hizo más que hervirle la sangre.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

Aioria gritó y encendió su cosmo, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera golpear el rostro del gemelo, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo sacó de balance. El dolor en la boca del estómago le sofocó lo suficiente para llevar institvamente sus dos brazos hacia su vientre. Kanon había sido mucho más rápido que él y no pudo ver el golpe que le dió de lleno, ni la velocidad que utlizó para propinarle otro golpe directo en su cara, pero que con mucho trabajo apenas y si pudo esquivar, no así evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¡MALDITO! -

Bufó el castaño y como un felino se levantó rápidamente para atacar una vez más al gemelo. Queria borrarle esas estúpida sonrisa de su maldito rostro. Pero una vez más Kanon fue más rápido que él y lo esquivó sin problema alguno para burlarse abiertamente de él

-Eres lento "León"-

-!Pagarás!-Antes que pudiera volver a intentar golpearle un poderoso cosmo se hizo presente en la sala.

-!Basta! ¡¿Pero que está pasando aquí?!-

La voz de Shaka se escuchó y ambos guerreros voltearon para mirarlo parado en la entrada de la sala. Shaka mostraba un rostro sereno pero su voz sonaba autoritaria, logrando que ambos guerreros recobraran sus posturas.

-No te metas en esto Shaka. Es mejor que te vayas-Aioria le indicó a la par que continuaba retando al gemelo frente a él. Esté simplemente lo miraba burlezco. Shaka en cambio le ignoró.

-Sus cosmos estan demasiado alterados y no puedo permancer en mi Templo ignorando la situación. Si siguen así podrían destruir el templo del Escorpio-

Hubo un silencio entre ellos y Shaka aprovechó que tenía la atención de los dos guerreros para continuar

\- Ambos son caballeros dorados. La Elite de la orden de Atnena. Saben que nuestros cosmos solo deben ser utilizados para defender a nuestra Diosa y a la humanidad, NO para propósitos personales y triviales. Mucho menos entre compañeros de armas.-

Kanon bufó irónico, siendo el primero en interrumpir al rubio.

-¿Triviales dices? Vaya...Aunque no debería de extrañarme viniendo de de Santo Dorado sin duda poderoso pero un ingenuo en cuestones de amores y los placeres de la vida.-

Kanon atacó con toda la saña posible. Esperaba verle por fin una reacción "humana" en el rostro de Shaka; como molestia o desprecio por la ofensa. En cambio, el rubio le ignoró y volvió a hablar con la misma templanza que antes.

-Si tanto dicen amar al Santo de Escorpión, entonces usen sus cualidades positivas y no sus cosmos para sobresalir en esta batalla sin sentido. Milo no es un objeto al que ganar. Milo necesita a una persona que le demuestre amor, comprensión y apoyo y no arrogancia, conflictos, celos y soberbía. Lo único que logran con estas actitudes es molestar más a su ya turbio cosmo.-

Diciendo esto, Shaka les dió la espalda y salió del lugar sin esperar réplica a cambio.

Las palabras de Shaka habían logrado efecto en ambos, en especial en Aioria. Shaka tenia razón, si quería ganar a Milo sería por sus actos de amor y no los de odio y celos. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hasta la salida no sin antes escupir al suelo y darle una mirada llena de odio al Gemelo.

Si Kanon quería lucir como un estúpido ante Milo, adelante, no seria parte de su estúpido juego. El era mejor para él, puesto que él ya tenía otros planes para conquistar al Escorpión.

Por su parte Kanon observó al león salir del templo. Meditó unos segundos la situación y decidió que él tampoco quería estar ahí al regreso del Escorpión.  
En realidad solo quería sacar al castaño del templo de Milo y eso ya estaba hecho. Además de que habia logrado partirle la cara. Sonrió ante ese detalle "extra" a su favor.

Sabia que necesitaba darle espacio a Milo después de lo que había pasado momentos antes en Sagitario, como para darle más motivos para alejarse de él. Internamente agradeció la presencia de Shaka para calmar los ánimos y de ese modo facilitarle la situación. Kanon vió a lo lejos al León entrando a su templo por lo que decidió comenzar el descenso de vuelta a Géminis. Al pasar por la casa del Leo, ni siquiera le pidió permiso, solo paso de largo al igual que lo había hecho con Shaka. Le daban igual las opiniones de ambos Santos. Sin contar que Aioria no se atrevería a prohibirle el paso, así que siguió su camino al templo de geminis. Tenia mucho en que pensar, sobretodo en su siguiente paso con el huraño Escorpión.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	5. Chapter 5

**V  
LUZ  
**

 _-Su Santidad ¿Quería verme?-_

Milo se encontraba arrodillado ante el Patriarca Shion; un patriarca que lucia joven y radiante. A Milo aún le costaba trabajo verlo con ese puesto que ante a él siempre estuvo Arles. No obstante era inevitable no hacer comparaciones. Shion emanaba un cosmo lleno de calidez y confort.

Su cosmo era sumamente poderoso y a la vez Paternal. Pensó que si Saga no se hubiera rebelado encontra del Santuario y Shion continuara con vida, tal vez hubiera tenido una vida más placentera como guerrero al servicio de Athena, más nunca era tarde para volver a empezar.

-Así es caballero de Escorpión.-

Su voz era grave y potente haciéndose escuchar en el Recinto

-Necesito que te prepares para una misión en los siguientes días. Serás el primero en ser asignado a una. Precisamente a las a fueras del santuario-Hizo una pequeña pasua para dar tiempo al Santo de procesar la información para después continuar-En realidad es simplemente una misión de reconocimiento.-Milo le miraba emocionado, no pudo ocultar su felicidad al escucharle hablar - He estado sintiendo una fuerte energía en los límites de Grecia y por tal motivo es necesario verficar la situación. Aunque eso no es todo,parece que hubo una revuelta con algunos Santos renegados hace un par de días, por lo que es importante verificar y controlar la situación de ser necesario.-

Milo cambió su semblante y se tensó por un momento, los recuerdos de la Isla Andrómeda vinieron a su mente.

Shion pareció percibir ese leve cambio en su cosmo y prosiguió-No quiero muertos Milo. No creo que sea necesaria la fuerza, solo con hacer presencia de que el santuario esta alerta será suficiente.-La voz de Shion ahora sonaba cálida pero autoritaria. Milo se relajó al instante.

Aún con el ángulo en el que se encontraba el Santo de Escorpión, Shion pudo darse cuenta del labio hinchado de este, pero prefirió no darle importancia al asunto puesto que sentia a Milo tenso e incómodo. Ya habría tiempo para hablarlo después.

Milo levantó la mirada complacido por la miscericordía de Shion que a diferencia de Arles, no, mejor dicho, de Saga, Shion se mostraba comprensivo y sabio. Eso le agradaba a Milo a sobremanera. No quería por nada del mundo volver a repetir la misma situación que en la Isla Andromeda

-Como usted lo ordene su Santidad-Milo hizo una reverencia de manera de respeto-¿Cuándo partiré entonces?-

-En tres días más, la misión no debe durar más de un par de horas, pero dame tiempo para ver la situación. Tal vez no sea necesaria la presencia de un Santo Dorado, pero yo te informaré en su momento. Solo quiero que estés preparado para cuando ese día llegue. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Estaré al pendiente de sus órdenes mi Señor-

-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-

Con esas instrucciones Milo salió del recinto. Se sintia aliviado y más ligero. Además se sentia feliz al saber la posibilidad de salir del Santurario aunque fuera por unas cuantas horas y por algo tan vanal como supervisar algunas zonas en busca de Santos de menor rango. Tal vez en otro tiempo hubiera respingado diciendo que no eran activiades dignas para alguien de su rango,pero ahora, era OXIGENO vital para él.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se vio opacado al recordar que tendría que volver a cruzar Acuario a su regreso a Escorpion. Le daba malestar, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Se apresuró entonces en cruzar Picis. Afrodita seguía en su jardín por lo que no tuvo problemas al cruzar, solo un saludo a la distancia entre ambos Santos. Sin embargo, al estar en la entrada del Templo de la vasija se tomó unos minutos antes de cruzarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo entró con paso presuroso. Para su fortuna, Camus solo se limitó a observarlo cruzar su templo. Si bien no le dió su aprobación de entrar tampoco se la negó. Milo pretendió que no le importaba la mirada afilidad que le dedicaba el Mago de los Hielos, ni de ese silencio incómdo. Siguió su camino mientras Camus le observaba recardago sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados. Cuando perdió a Milo de vista Camus se relajó y regresó a sus aposentos, necesitaba darse una ducha fria, ese Escorpión había hecho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Además sabia que tenia que aclarar las cosas entre ellos antes. No presionaria a Milo..Al menos no por el momento. Conocía demasiado bien a Milo como para saber que tarde o temprano tendría su oportunidad y entonces, la aprovecharía, pero tenia que ser cauteloso con él.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al llegar al templo de Escorpio, Milo se sintió seguro y se fue directo a su habitación. Si que habían sido muchas emociones en menos de unas cuantas horas. Si bien su situación se iba complicando con el paso de los días, sabia que tenia que encontrar una solución práctica y rápida. Entre el lado agresivo que le habia mostrado Kanon y del cual tenia que aceptar le había asustado, versus el insistente - y en ocasiones - atolondrado Aioria, era difícil concentrarse. Sin contar con Camus y su constante "remordimiento". Ese trío le iba a volver loco. ¿ _Pero que hacer? ¿Qué sentia por ellos?_

En el caso de Aioria, le estimaba demasiado, era su mejor amigo, casi un hermano. Durante su juventud siempre estuvo con él, pero con el paso del tiempo y en los últimos meses después de revivir debia admitir que comenzaba a notar cosas/situaciones en Aioria que antes había ignorado completamente.

Ahora disfrutaba demasiado de su compañia y hasta se sentía sólo cuando el castaño no aparecía en su entorno. _¿Es que acaso estaba mutando ese sentimiento en algo más que amistad?_

Quiso recordar la etapa que vivió con Camus y de como su relación cambio de ser amigos a convertirse en amantes. Aunque eran historias copletamente diferentes. Con Camus siempre sintió atracción físcia, más allá de la amistad. Desde que el frances llegó al santuario Milo supo que podría haber algo más que la amistad entre ellos y el sentimiento fue mutuo. Caso contrario con la amistad que llevaba con Aioria que era más fraternal lejos de sexual.

 _¿Entonces?¿Es que aún sentía amor hacia Camus?_ o _Solo conservaba un cariño, aprecio ó dolor? ¿Qué sentia ahora por Camus?_

Por el momento, probablemente, algun tipo de molestia ó TAL VEZ... Sencillamente... _Nada.¿ Eso era peor qué no?_

Al principio había sido muy doloroso para él toda la situación con Camus y Asgard, específicamente Surt. Llegó a pensar que no lo superaría, pero para su fortuna si lo hizo, aunque no por eso dejo de ser doloroso. Ese dolor se transformó con el paso de los días en enojo, coraje, para después convertirse en desilución, traición y dar paso a la tristeza, hasta llegar a la resignación y aceptación. Pero ese sentimiento siguió mutando hasta lo que hasta ese día parecia ser solo apatía. Si apatía en todo lo que concernia a Camus.

Si, definitivamente ya no sentia nada más por él. Simplemente lo único que le molestaba era la actitud de martir que Camus tomaba ante él. Tal vez pudiera  
intentar recobrar esa amistad de antaño, pero obviamente no podría volver a ser todo igual..Nunca sería igual, de eso si estaba seguro.

 _Y..¿Kanon?_

 _¿Qué pasaba con Kanon?_ A diferencia con los otros dos Santos, con kanon sentia una fuerte atracción física desde mucho tiempo atrás. Le atraía demasiado y tenia que aceptarlo. Milo siempre habia tenido una especie de "crush" hacia los gemelos. Aunque Kanon siempre fue su favorito desde que era un niño. su actitud jocosa e irreverente había ganado el aprecio del escorpión con el paso de tiempo, hasta convertirse en su amor platónico en silencio.

Sin embargo,eso cambió drásticamente después de que lo creyera muerto y que años después se supiera que en realidad siempre estuvo vivo, usando su lado obscuro a favor de Poseidon. No, mejor dicho, utilizando a Poseídon para su beneficio propio. Eso genero en él odio y repulsión. _¿Cómo es que Kanon se había convertido en un ser tan despresiable ante sus ojos?_

No obstante, después de tenerlo frente a frente durante la batalla contra Hades, arrodillado, tan arrepentido y aceptando su castigo y rendición bajo su propia mano, sus impresiones hacia él cambiaron. Una vez más esas emociones que Kanon despertó en él durante su juventud regresaban de manera sorpresiva y simultánea.

Pero aún no sabia como catalogarlo. Si bien no podia evitar sentirse atraido por la belleza del gemelo, su repentina actitud tosca y hasta agresiva con él le impedía estar con el griego mayor. Algo en Kanon le tenia dudoso.

En cierta medida entendía el carácter de Kanon y del _porque_ era así en la vida; tan dominante y a la defensiva. Siempre tuvo una vida difícil. En realidad todos la tuvieron complicada, pero en el caso de Kanon fue diferente. Siempre viviendo bajo la sombra de su hermano y siendo tratado de manera inferior . Escodiéndose de todos. Entendia del porque no estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con las personas ni manejar las situaciones de la mejor manera. El motivo era porque a él todo le había sido negado. Se acostumbró a obtener las cosas a la fuerza y eso era algo que el gemelo necesitaba trabajar si queria estar con él. Hasta ahora él era el único que tenia una cierta "amistad" con el gemelo menor. Por tal motivo, Kanon se mostraba siempre dulce y amable hacia él, mostrando su lado amable que solo tenía para él y tal vez con Saga. _¿Entonces ? ¿Qué hacer?._...

Por el momento descanzar. Esperaba que su misión le aydura a despejarse y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas..Se acostó sobre su cama y cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar a la tierra de los sueños

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	6. Chapter 6

**VI  
SUEÑO**

Aioria se decidió por tomar un baño caliente. Necesitaba urgentemente relajar sus musculos y su mente. Su cuerpo se sentia adoloriodo, pero no tanto como su ego y todo por culpa del estúpido Kanon. Se sumergió en la tina y cerro sus ojos, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, necesitaba esos minutos para él.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y una figura sigilosa entró al baño. Lentamente recorrió la tina a la par que acarisiaba con sus dedos el borde de la misma mientras Aioria se mantenia relajado y con los ojos cerrados. Aún no se percataba de la intrusa presencia. Sin tanto preámbulo, la figura entró a la tina quedando sentado frente a Aioria. Fue entonces que el castaño abrió los ojos como platos y su sorpesa fue aún mayor cuando vio frente a él el objeto de sus deseos...

 _"Milo"_

\- ¿P- Pero que rayos?..¡¿Milo?!-

Aioria no daba crédito a lo que veía frente a él. Milo solo hizo una mueca entre juguetona y sensual dejando congelado al castaño. El henelo menor tomó entonces la iniciativa y se acercó a Aioria para sentarse sobre su regaso a horcajadas. Tomó entonces con ambas manos el rostro del León para suavemente despositar un casto beso. Los labios de Milo eran suaves y Aioria se saborio sus propios labios tan pronto esté los liberó. Milo buscó la mirada del castaño para invitarlo a seguir con lo que apenas estaba comenzando entre ellos. Aioria no supó cuanto tiempo contuvo el óxigeno pero tan pronto su cerebro parecia recobrar la consciena abrazó al escorpión por la cintura atrayendolo más a su cuerpo para _ipso facto_ besarlo mientras acarisiaba toda su espalda.

Al inicio el beso fue suave y lento para después transformarse en uno más apasionado y salvaje. Ambos se besaban con una pasión desmedida a la par que Milo se abrazaba mas al cuello y nuca del leon. Entre gemidos, Aioria pasaba una de sus manos por toda la espalda baja del griego menor para luego subirla hasta su nuca e intensificar más sus besos. Con sumano libre, Aioria aun lo aprionsaba fuertemente por la cintura, evitando de ese modo que el escoprion se separara de él.

El castaño escuchó un grave gemido saliéndo de la garganta del escorpion entre el beso, sobretodo cuando lo liberó de su cintura para - sin dejar de acariciarle su piel - llegar hasta su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo. Milo se quejó bajito al sentir la poderosa mano del castaño comezando a estimularlo lentamente. El placer era tan intenso que tuvo que liberar los labios ajenos para comenzar a soltar a placer esos ahogados gemidos que comenzaban a escapar de su boca. Aioria aprovechó esto para besarle el cuello. Milo comenzó a frotarse sugestivamente sobre el endurecido miembro del castaño logrando que Aioria también gimiera placenteramente y le modiera el cuello para dejarle marcas visibles. Quería que todos supieran que Milo le pertenecia solo a él.

Aioria no podía manejar tanto placer debido al sensual juego del escorpión montado sobre él, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas sugestivamente para de ese modo provocar roces con el firme trasero del Escorpión. Simulando suaves estocadas que Milo pronto sintió entre su trasero. Si Milo quería jugar, él también jugaría para disfrute de ambos. Su miembro estaba más que ansioso por _entrar_ en tan deliciosa y deseada zona de placer.

Milo sintió la dureza del león entre su trasero y como este empezaba a frotarlo descaradamente haciendo simulaciones de estocadas cada vez más intensas. Le gustaba, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. El escorpión gemia cada vez más por la friccion provocada sobre su trasero y la experta mano que le estimulaba sin parar. El ritmo ahora era más y más rápido. De seguir así pronto se vendria sin si quiera haber sido tocado más allá que la mano experta del león. Recardo su frente contra la frente del castaño para de ese modo mirarse mejor. Ambas miradas se toparon a la par que seguian con tan placentera tarea de estimulación y roces.

Aioria le sonrió sensualmente para volver atraper esos carnosos labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de Milo. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos en los que el escorpion no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse sobre su regazo de manera sensual y provocativa. Aioria aprovechó esto para atrapar con su boca uno de los pezones de Milo y comenzar a succionarlo con descaro.

Todo le parecia de ensueño. Como uno de sus tantos sueños con el escorpión. No queria perder detalle. Miraba a Milo gimiendo sobre él mientras no dejaba de masturbarle y frotarse contra su entrada. Podia sentir los labios de Milo sobre su rostro y cuello y como esté se retorcia de placer entre sus brazos. El espéctaculo que Milo le estaba ofreciendo era de por de más erótico y al escorpion dorado sobre él, mojado y curvándose en momentos por el placer era por demás mágico. Milo mantenia sus ojos cerrados y su expresión extasiada por la pasión era algo que no quería que se detuviera nunca. Ahora, sus gemidos eran por demás audibles en todo el templo de Leo.

 _-Te deseo Milo...no sabes cuanto._ -

La voz de Aioria era grave y abrió más sus pierdas para poder ajustarse mejor a los movimientos de Aioria y adaptase al tamaño de su hombria. Por instinto hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el castaño tomó sus gluteos bien formados con ambas manos para masagearlos con descaro. Milo solo pudo articular en un suspiro su nombre.

-Aio..ria...-

Sonó extremadamente sensual para los oidos del León. Eso despertó más la flama de su pasión.

Aioria estaba más que listo,ya no podía aguantar más y sabia que Milo estaba al igual que él pero necesitaba prepararlo. Lo útlimo que querria sería lastimarlo, por lo que dirigió una de sus manos hasta esa zona que tanto deseaba tocar. Prepararía al escorpion con uno de sus dedos. 

Paseo su mano por toda la espalda del heleno hasta llegar a su trasero. Milo le sonrió coqueto, sabia lo que vendría después, pero antes de ir a tan delicada zona, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en su sala. _Alguien_ o _algo_ habia entrado en su templo sin permiso alguno. El estruendo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la magia del momento. Por instinto, atrajó más el cuerpo de Milo hacia él para protegerle. No habia dudas. Habia un invasor y tenia que ser elimiando. Pero _¿Quién sería capaz de entrar a su templo sin permiso alguno? ¿Seria Kanon? ._

Molesto por tal intromisión y sin querer dejar a Milo , lo apreto más a su cuerpo. Esté solo le miró jocoso. Pero antes de que Aioria pudiera decirle algo, la imagen frente a él comenzó a disiparse ante sus ojos.

-¿'PERO QUE? ¿M-MILO?-

Aioria abrió los ojos súbitamente al escuchar nuevamente el ruido en su sala. Miró al rededor para darse cuenta que efectivamente había sido otro de sus sueños con el escorpión. Como ya era costumbre, él estaba solo en su tina de baño con una erección tremenda entre sus piernas y el silencio de la noche como compañera.

-!Ohh rayos! !Otra vez un sueño!. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Hasta cuando?!-

Aioria golpeó el agua de la tina con sus puños lleno de frustración haciendo salpicar el agua como un niño que hace berrinche

-Aioria..¿Estás bien? Soy yo..Aioros..¡He regresado hermano! ¿Dóndé estás?-La voz conocida se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, dándole un poco de tranquilidad después de su pequeña rabieta.

Amaba a Aioros pero en esos momentos le irritó un poco que hubiera sido él el causante de perder tan hermoso sueño erótico con el Escorpión

-Hermano. Me estoy dando una ducha. Me da gusto que estés de vuelta. Tan pronto termine mi ducha te buscaré en tu templo.-Salió de la tina y se miró su miembro erecto.

-Si, está bien, Dokho también está aquí conmigo, te vemos allá.-

-¡Hey muchacho! ¿Bañandote dices? ¿Es que ahora a los gatos les gusta el agua?-Sonoras carcajadas se escucharon detrás de la puerta -Deja de fingir. Ya que termines de hacerte una paja subes a Sagitario-

Dokho soltó sin más y termino con una fuerte carcajada junto con Aioros. Aioria sitió sus mejillas arder. Este nuevo Dokho se había vuelto un dolorcito de cabeza para los Dorados, pero aún así lo apreciaba mucho. No pudo evitar reir un poco por tan acertado comentario del maestro o _¿Es que le habría escuchado gemir durante su sueño?_ , Rogaba a Athena que no, seria muy vergonsozo.

Una vez que las presencias dejaron su templo Aioria se relajó. Caminó hasta su cuart y sonrió con picardia al ver su tremenda erección. Ahora tenia que encargarse de ella como ya era costumbre. Milo era el responsable y también era su solución. Masturbarse mientras pensaba en él se estaba volviendo en un ritual. Aunque confiaba que algun día sus sueños se volvieran realidad y entonces tener al escorpion entre sus brazos para hacerle el amor como tantas veces lo había soñado.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA:**

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Lady Seijuro por TODO su apoyo con este fic y seguirlo. Gracias Lady Seijuro, te agradezco que te guste y que lo sigas :) ...Esté fic lo tengo más avanzado en otro foro, pero quise traerlo a está página. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y trataré de ponerlo al corriente con la otra página para que así esten actualizándose al mismo tiempo. Te mando besos! :D

 **VII  
HERMANDAD**

 _Nota: Las edades fueron modificadas, Kanon y Milo solo se llevan 4 años_

_-¡Hey llegaste! Ya te extrañaba hermano-_

Fue lo primero que soltó Kanon al ver a Saga entrar a la cocina del templo de Geminis.

-Vaya Hermanito, Yo también te extrañe-Saga contestó burlón ante el sarcásmo de Kanon. Este solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea de encontrar comida en la cocina.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Comida...¿No es obvio?-Saga solo rodó los ojos, Kanon no dejaria de ser un inútil ante sus ojos. -Pensé que estarías más días en tu retiro "espiritual" junto con los demás Santos-Dijo indiferente mientras abria el refrigerador para comenzar a prepararse algo rápido de comer. Saga por su parte dejaba su maleta y unas carpetas sobre la mesa, sonrió para sí ante el comentario sarcástico de Kanon.

-Pues no, te equivocaste-Hizo una pausa y dió una mirada rápida a la cocina, para su sorpresa, todo parecía en órden-¡Vaya! Debo confesar que me agrada ver que el templo de Géminis sigue en pie y no en ruinas como aseguraron Dokho y Aiorios.-

Kanon le miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de replicar

-¡Oh es verdad!, Ahora ya tienes "AMIGOS" ¡Bien por ti hermano!-

El tono irónico que caracterizaba a Kanon no molestó a Saga, por el contrario, le provocó risa

-Asi es, ahora son mis amigos, bueno, al menos Dokho...con Aioros-Pintó una mueca pícara en su rostro -Digamos que somo algo más que solo "AMIGOS"-El tono seductor que utilizó Saga al referirse a Aioros hizo que Kanon dejara de tomar su bebida y mirará a su gemelo. En realidad no le importaba mucho la vida sexual de su hermano, pero debía admitir que era un tema interesante. Considerando que moría de aburrimiento en el Santuario.

-¿Es en serio Saga? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Aioros están?...Aghhhh, eso es tan...aghhh...-El gemelo menor hizo una mueca fingida de repulsión.

-¿Incómodo? ¿Sorprendente?-Saga le interrumpió divertido

-En realidad iba a decir asqueroso, pero , diré que incómodo. -La mueca de "asco" en la cara de Kanon le hizo lucir infantil a lo que Saga no puedo evitar reír.

-¡Oh vamos Kanon! Qué te sorprende? ...Aúnque debes entender que después de lo sucedido en Asgard y de que Aioros me HUBIERA PERDONADO, era normal que tuvieramos que concluir y cerrar este tema. ¿No lo crees?-

-En realidad no me sorprende. Yo solo te molesto con eso y lo sabes. Aunque -Arqueó una ceja divertido -¿Me estas diciendo que esa "reunión" era para que los dos tuvieran... ¿Sexo? ¿Sexo conciliador? -Soltó la carcajada con fuerza -¡¿Y Dokho qué rayos pintaba ahí?! ¿ Es que dio fe de su consumación ? -

-No exactamente, pero digamos que Dokho no tuvo mucho trabajo en buscar nuestra reconciliación, si esa era tu pregunta-Saga se jactó de eso y se sentó en la mesa a la par que tomaba una manzana del frutero. Mientras que Kanon se recuparaba de su pequeño "chiste" Saga se limito a ingorarlo y a leer el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa

-Vaya Saga, tú si que tienes suerte de que tu adorado Aioros sea un idiota y no un rencoroso-Kanon bufó mientras se sentaba también a la mesa. Saga entendió el comentario de Kanon puesto que sabia de los sentimientos de su gemelo hacia el octavo guardian, así que no le fue difícil sacar conclusiones por su repentino cambio de humor - por uno más apagado y triste -. Ese era uno de los efectos que Milo provocaba en él.

-¿Milo sigue sin caer en tus "encantos" hermanito?- Ahora era el turno de Saga para ironizar la situación, a lo que Kanon le hubiera arrojado la botella de agua que tenia en sus manos en la cara de no ser porque el mayor se levantó de la silla dandole la espalda para sacar algo de la nevera.

-¿Sabes Saga? A veces...No, espera, corrijo...SIEMPRE eres un idiota ¿Lo sabias?-Saga rió mientras se sentaba otra vez a la mesa para estar frente a su gemelo con un yogurt griego en la mano.

-¡Vamos Kanon! Sé que te mueres por Milo y también sé que a Milo no le eres indiferente, así que me resulta algo gracioso que les tome tanto tiempo concretar su relación...-

-¿Concretar dices? No sé de donde rayos sacaste la estúpida idea de que Milo siente algo por mí-El griego menor agachó la mirada-Y- yo...Yo soy un imbécil por ilusionarme, debería saber que eres un maldito mentiroso-Kanon chasqueó los dientes con cierta molestia.

-¿Mentiroso? ¡Kanon por favor! Sabes que tengo fundamentos y los conoces-El gemelo menor negó con tristeza.

-Milo me odia Saga. Lo veo en su mirada y aparentemente yo no puedo controlar mis impulsos. Soy un idiota. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mi? Todo lo que he querido se me ha negado. -Kanon suspiró y rodó los ojos con fastidio-¿ Sabes? Ya estoy cansado. -

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos gemelos. Kanon esperaba la respuesta de su hermano o palabras de aliento que a diferencia de otras ocasiones ese día si las necesitaba, sin embargo, estás aun no llegaba. Miró de reojo a su hermano y esté solo le miraba en silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no dirás nada?-

Saga meditó lo dicho por su hermano. Le dolía que Kanon aún guardara cierto rencor hacía todo y todos. Aunque tenía algo de razón. A él siempre le costaba obtener las cosas y siempre tenia que esforzars eal doble sobre los demás. Desde niños habían tenido una hermosa hermandad hasta que tuvieron que competir por la armadura de Geminis.

Su hermano siempre tuvo un temperamento competitivo y ambicioso, hasta llegar a ser casi obscesivo. Por lo que perder la armandura de geminis contra él, fue muy doloroso para ambos. Saga se sintió mal durante días por haberse visto en la situación de "humillar"a su gemelo - según palabras del mismo Kanon -. Fue una situación incómoda y dolorosa para ambos, en especial para Kanon. Su carácter cambio llegando a ser más nostálgico, hermético, negativo y hasta vengativo.

Desde esa vez su personalidad se volvió sombría y huraña. Pero después tuvo una prueba más cruel y difícil que perder la armadura de mayor castigo era evitar ser visto en el Santuario y siempre vivir bajo la sombra de su gemelo mayor.

Si, habia verdad en las palabras de Kanon, muchas cosas se le negaban a él. Por tal motivo, Kanon tenía un carácter difícil. Le costaba manejar las situaciones sin utilizar la fuerza y la desconfianza de por medio. Por tal motivo cuando alguien le mostraba afecto, Kanon se mostraba siempre desconfiado y hermético. Pero si él llegaba a confiar en alguien, entonces simplemente se aferraba a esa persona como algo vital para él, como algo que necesitara en su vida y por consiguiente se convertia en su pertenencia. Milo se había converitdo en eso para Kanon.

-¡SAGA! ¡MALDICION DI ALGO!. Aghh olvídalo, me voy-

Kanon se dispuso a irse cuando Saga lo tomo del brazo para detener su retirada

-Espera. Disculpa, el viaje me tiene cansado. Por favor, sientate-

Kanon algo renuente obedeció. Además, después de lo ocurrido con Milo tal vez Saga le pudiera aportar algun consejo que lo calmasen

-Verás Kanon, desde que éramos jovenes y Milo llego a nuestras vidas, se volvió sumamente importante para ambos. Yo siempre lo he visto como un hermano menor al cuál tendríamos que cuidar y proteger. Aún cuando me convertí en Arles, siempre velé por él. No niego que su belleza me deslumbró después de que regresara de la Isla Milos , pero nunca lo ví como algo más allá del amor fratenal que le tengo. Además , a mi no me gusta el incesto.-Kanon rodó los ojos ante la pequeña "bromilla" de su hermano.

-El punto es que tú si cruzaste esa línea con él. Lo supe desde que Milo empezó a crecer y de como te relacionabas con él. También pude ver como Milo te miraba. Encontré en su mirada no solo admiración, respeto y cariño, sino amor. Tu eras todo para él. Te idolatraba Kanon. Hasta que...-Saga tomo unos segundos para continuar y pudo observar la seriedad plasmada en el rostro de su hermano. Ambos sabian el tema que seguiría a continuación.

-Hasta que me encerraste en Cabo Sunión y pensó que había muerto ¿No es así? ¿Saga?-Kanon concluyó la historia por Saga. Este solo bajo la mirada y continúo el relato con algo de pesadumbre

-Milo se sintió morir Kanon, se deprimío muchísimo, pensó que lo habías abandonado porque habías desistido de ser un Santo al servicio de Athena y por no tener un lugar en el Santuario. Fue una época muy díficil para Milo. Creeme. Sufrió demasiado. -Ambos hicieron un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Saga decidió continuar con su relato -Además, debido a que muy pocas personas sabian de tu existencia, Milo tuvo que pasar el rato amargo solo, sin poder contarle a nadie lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos-

-¿Y está historia me ayudará porque...-Kanon volvió con su acostumbrada ironía. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, no entendía el punto de Saga, solo sabia que odiaba esa historia. Odiaba saber del dolor que Milo sufrió gracias a la ambición de ambos. Era consciente de esa etapa oscura y amarga que su adorado Milo tuvo que pasar y le había costado mucho trabajo perdonar a su gemelo y principalmente a él mismo. Muchas veces le habia pedido disculpas a Milo después de su regreso. Aun le dolia amargamente esa mirada de Milo cuando se volvieron a encontrar en los aposentos de Athena durante la batalla de Hades. Por tal motivo, odiaba con todo su corazón ese tema, por lo que no veía el punto de volverlo a recordar

-Kanon. Entiende que después de regresar para pelear contra Hades, Milo te perdonó. A su modo pero lo hizo. Sus sentimientos por ti siguen en él, pero se han transformado, necesitas hacerle saber lo que él significa para ti, discúlpate, habla con él. Haz que sus recuerdos regresen ...-

-¿Es ese tu consejo? -Kanon se puso de pie , se sentia más molesto que antes -¿Acaso crees que no lo he intentado? !Tú has sido testigo de como lo he buscado y de como estoy tratando de hacerle saber que mi amor es honesto!. Pero parece que Milo no le interesa y que no puede superar a ese maldito Acuariano, sin contar ahora con el ¡ESTÚPIDO de TU Cuñado! ¡Aghh lo odio!-

-¿Aioria? Bueno, no debería sorprenderte. Aioria y Milo siempre fueron amigos desde niños y no es un secreto para nosotros que Aioria lo veía más que un "amigo"..Tu siempre has odiado a Aiora por eso, solo que nunca lo viste como rival. Hasta ahora. En cuanto a Camus, bueno, esa si es otra historia. Vivieron un romance muy apasionado. Milo se veía muy feliz con él hasta que Camus lo estropeo todo. Aún sigo sin entender porque lo hizo. Pero por suerte para ti y conociendo a Milo, te puedo asegurar que Camus es simplmente historia en su vida actual-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Kanon lo dijo en un tono triste

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Los has visto juntos? !¿De nuevo?!-

Saga quiso saber, se escuchó así mismo alterado. Para él, Camus núnca fue digno de Milo. Sin contar que nunca fue de sus favoritos ya que siempre pensó que Milo se merecia a alguien mejor. Nunca le gustó la forma en que lo trataba, con su siempre indiferencia y frialdad - que en su opinión - tenian personalidades muy opuestas. Para él, nunca tuvo sentido como Milo y Camus estuvieron juntos, sencillamente no eran compatibles. Mientras Camus era rutinario, hermético y frígido en muchos aspectos, Milo era cálido, jocoso y de espíritu inquieto.

Por tal motivo cuando estuvo como Patriarca siempre buscaba la forma de enviar lejos a Camus y de ese modo mantenerlo alejado de Milo durante el mayor tiempo posible. Realmente no le gustaba verlos juntos. En parte para "proteger " a Milo y en otra forma - y principalmente - por el poco respeto que aun conservaba hacia Kanon.

Esa había sido la principal razón del _porque_ le asignó dos alumnos a entrenar en Sibria. Lo queria lejos de Milo. Pero para su desfortunio, eso habia dejado - momentaneamente - al acuariano lejos de la vida de Milo y que nunca funcionó. Por el contrario, tuvo un efecto contraproducente puesto que Milo y Camus se deseaban con mucha más pasión durante sus encuentros. Eso sin contar con la rebeldía y astucia del escorpión para escaparse durante sus misiones asignadas e irse hasta Siberia al encuentro del frances.

Saga regresó al presente al escuchar la nostálgica voz de su hermano...

-No..No les he visto juntos, pero sé que Camus lo ronda, aúnque yo no le doy el no lo quiero cerca de Milo-Kanon cerro el puño y Saga suspiró

-Haces bien Kanon. Te seré honesto...Cuando vi a Milo atrapado dentro de las flamas por la trampa de Surt y comprobé la indiferencia del frances hacia él. Lo odie, lo odie demasiado. Para mi no era más que un maldito traidor. Creeme que no me hubiera importado matarle ahí mismo de ser posible. De hecho, ese era mi plan inicial, pero de no haber sido porque el yggdrasil le protegió y Milo se interpusó, la historia sería otra.-Saga también apretó con fuerza el yogurt que aun tenia en su mano - No obstante, lo que más me dolió fue escuchar a un Milo suplicante y desesperado a mis espaldas rogando por que no lo lastimara. Eso me enfureció aún más. Realmente Milo estaba muy cegado por él y yo sentía que debia protegerlo de ese maldito traidor-

Saga hizo un pausa. Kanon le miró en silencio. Sabia que Saga estaba molesto, lo sentia en la - pequeña - alteración en su cosmo. Aun cuando Kanon conocia parte de la historia, nunca quiso entrar en más detalles como ahora le estaba contando su hermano. Maldijo en silencio al Acuariano.

-Afortunadamente Milo recapacitó y hasta el día de hoy no quiere contacto con ese traidor. -Saga sonrió de lado -Es por eso que TU no debes desaprovechar la oportunidad. Acercate a Milo, se dulce con él, se honesto y hablale sobre el pasado que ambos vivieron juntos y sobre lo que le oferecerás en un futuro si decide estar contigo...-

-Hoy hice una estupidez Saga...-

Saga abrió los ojos como platos. La voz de su hermano sonó tremula. Solo con su mirada le cuestionó en silencio, a lo que Kanon decidió confesarle

-Lo besé a la fuerza. Yo lo force. Me siento fatal. Vi odio , miedo y desprecio en su mirada. Emociones que obviamente no quiero provocar en él. Soy un estúpido hermano, lo estropeé todo-Kanon agacho la mirada. Saga se quedó congelado ante tal cofesión. Kanon tenia razón, era una estupidez, pero no había marcha atrás. Conocia a Milo como para saber que le tomaría tiempo perdonar a su idiota hermano pero no todo estaba perdido. Saga se levantó de su silla y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano fraternalmente.

-No te preocupes, habla con él, discúlpate y dale tiempo. Él estará bien. Creeme. Además, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo hermano. Milo estará contigo...te lo aseguro...


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentarios:**

Primero que nada, MUCHAS gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este intento de fic...Así como una disculpa anticipada por los errores que encuentren en la lectura. Además, está página no sé porque me cuesta mucho trabajo encuanto a formato ¬¬ necesito ayuda jajajaja

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Lady Seijuro por todo tu apoyo! MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir mis fics y siempre tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario que me motiva a seguir subiéndolos en está página. Significa mucho para mi :D Te mando un abrazo y espero que esté nuevo capítulo te guste

También para ti feriyen ! te agradezco mucho tu apoyo, fuiste la primera en dejar review y gracias a eso me animé a continuarlo (terca que soy jajaja). Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Ahora te consentiré con algo del gato ;)

 **Nota:** Lo de Saga, bueno, se me ocurrio o al menos YO percibí un sentir de Saga de mucho sentimiento contra Camus( hablando de SOG )cuando no le importó mucho si mataba o no al onceavo guardian jajaja...Siempre he creído que Saga y Milo tienen una conexión especial, Saga se muestra muy condecendiente con él e imagino que Milo también tuvo mucha interacción con Kanon por consiguiente... Al menos en Hades, se le pudo ver a Milo sumamente descajado y sorprendido de saber que Kanon seguía vivo ;) . Pero bueno, ahora veamos como le va al gatito en esté capítulo.

++++++++++++++

 **CONFESIONES**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

A la mañana siguiente Milo se despertó con un mal sabor de boca, no había pasado una buena noche como le hubiese gustado. Frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Esperaba que el nuevo día fuera diferente y sobretodo no tener que toparse con ninguno de sus i- nsistentes - compatriotas. Se levantó de la cama con parmosidad y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha caliente cuanto antes. Su cuerpo seguía tenso.

Lo único que le daba alegría era saber que en tres días más estaría fuera del santuario, claro, solo si era autorizado por Shion. Rezaría a todos los Dioses del Olimpo para que eso sucediera. De tal modo que solo tendría que mantenerse alejado de ese "par dinámico", al menos hasta la órden del Patriarca, por lo que el aislamiento no sonaba nada mal. Permanecería enclaustrado en su Templo de ser necesario. Ya se las apañaria después para los entrenamientos.

Se miró en el espejo y observó su labio mucho mejor que antes, al menos solo conservaba una pequeña costra. Maldijo a Kanon en silencio. Sobretodo porque aun le costaba creer la acción que tuvo contra él. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con el gemelo menor, aun cuando realmente era algo que no le apetecía hacer, al menos no de momento.

La ducha matutina le resultó placentera y le ayudó para tranquilizar su inquieta mente. Luego de eso, se dirigió hasta su cuarto para vestir prendas más ligeras y cómodas puesto que era Domingo y sería libre de entrenamientos. Una vez listo se dirigió a su comedor, moría de hambre.

No obstante, tan pronto estuvo cerca de su cocina el olor a mantequilla y café recien hecho llegarón hasta sus fosas nasales

-¿Pero qué?-Se apresuró hasta llegar a su comedor. Para su sorpresa, Aioria se encontraba "preparándole" el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Listo para un delicioso desayuno?-

Aún cuando el castaño se econtraba de espaldas al escorpión, pudo sentir su presencia mientras esté permanecía pasmado en la puerta de la cocina. Pudo sentir un ligero brinco en el cosmo ajeno. Lo entendió rápidamente. Milo estaba molesto.

Milo solo le observaba sin hacer nada _¿Pero cómo es que Aioria se tomaba esas libertades?_

-¿Pero qué rayos Aioria? ¿Qué haces aquí?...Me refiero...¿Por qué?¿Por qué estás en mi cocina? No recuerdo haberte permitido entrar a mi Templo. Es más, ni siquiera te anunciaste - Aioria volteó algo desconcertado ante los cuestionamientos de su compatriota

-¿Disculpa? Pensé que podía entrar a tu templo sin ningúna restricción. Además siempre lo hemos hecho así, no entiendo porque ahora es diferente.-Aioria pintó un mohin, se sentía confundido por la reacción de Milo-Además, !Tu también entras al mío sin mi permiso!.¿Qué te sorpende ahora?-

Milo parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar. El castaño tenía razón, ambos podían entrar a sus templos sin restriccion alguna, entonces _¿Por qué ahora le molestaba que lo hiciera?_

-Aioria...Es diferente...Estás...aghh...¡Olvídalo!...-

Milo ya no pudo argumentar puesto que no veía el motivo de su molestia. Ni él mismo entendia porque se sentía ofendido. Además se había prometido que tendría un día tranquilo y lo cumpliria. Aunque la presencia de Aioria en su templo no era buen augurio. Resignado, se sentó a la mesa. Aioria le miró pensativo. Él seguia sin entender la reacción de Milo hacia él.

-Y bien ¿Qué "intentaste" preparar para desayunar? Te recuerdo que no me quiero intoxicar-

La voz de Milo sonó gruñona, a lo que Aioria solo le miró divertido y soltó una pequeña risa. _¿Qué más podía pedir esa mañana?_ Milo siempre se veía divertido cuando estaba "gruñon". Sin contar que lucia espectacular a sus ojos. Aún cuando Milo solo vestia un pans negro con una ligera remera resacada de color azúl lo hacía lucir abrumador.

Le encantaba mirarlo usando ese tono de azúl porque resaltaba el hermoso color de sus turquesas, así como de su abundante cabellera azulada. Sin duda alguna, lucia como un Dios griego sentado a la mesa. Milo era - en definitiva - un hombre por demás perfecto. Podría vestir hasta un costal de patatas y aun así luciria jodidamente sensual. Su mente viajo a otro universo donde solo existían él y Milo. Pinto una mueca divertida en su rostro y su mirada se perdió en esa apabullante figura sentada frente a él.

Milo estaba enfrascado en sus propios problemas por lo que no se percataba de las miradas que le dedicaba el castaño. Tomó un vaso para poder service un poco de leche.

Aioria aprovechó la distracción del escorpión para admirarle mejor. Milo aun tenia su cabellera mojada por lo que se le pegaba a la espalda. Observó a detalle esas varoniles, pero muy definidas facciones de ese espectacular rostro. Respiró profundo para inhalar mejor el fresco aroma que desprendia de su piel. Era manzana _¡Rayos , Milo era todo un Adonis!-_ _'¿Como sería tenerlo desnudo y gimiendo debajo de él mientras lo tomaba apasionadamente?_

-¿Aioria? ..!AIORIA!-

La voz de Milo lo sacó de su ensoñación, a la par que le chaqueaba los dedos frente a su cara

-!Despierta tonto!-Milo le miró jocoso

-¡Ah si! ¡Perdón!...Disculpa -Sintió sus mejillas arder pero intentó disimular su sonrojo-Te preparé yogurth con manzana. Es tú favorito. También unos hot cakes y café , espera, ya lo sirvo-Presuroso Aioria comenzó a emplatar todo ante la curiosa mirada de Milo .

 _"Vaya que ese gato estaba lleno de sorpresas"._ Pensó para sí.

-¡He aquí! Espero que te guste-

Aioria lo dijo con mucho orgullo y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Pero esta se ensanchó más cuando Milo hubo probado el hot cake y esté lo estaba disfrutando. Milo habia cerrando sus ojos para poder saboriarlo mejor. Debía aceptar que el castaño tenía buen sazón.

Aioria lo miraba complacido, no obstante su rostro se hizó sombrió al darse cuenta del labio reventado de Milo. _¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?_

-¿Qué te paso en el labio?-

Su voz sonó lúgrube, sacando a Milo de su pequeño deliró de azúcar en su boca. Abrió sus turquesas para mirar al castaño pero pronto desvió la mirada como para restarle importancia. No quería escuchar más sermones ni más réplicas.

-Nada importante. Fue durante el entrenamiento.-Mintió, no quería habler del tema y mucho menos con el castaño. Sin darle más importancia llevó otro bocado hasta su boca pero en su interior sabia que Aioria no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Y no se equivocó

-¿Entrenamiento dices?-Ironizó -Ayer no tuvimos entrenamiento. ¿Por qué mientes? -Se inclinó para estar más cerca del rostro ajeno -¿Qué te paso realmente? No lo repetiré de nuevo. No, mejor dicho, ¿QUIEN lo hizo?-

Milo se incomodó por la cercania del castaño ya que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal más prefirió no contestarle. Ante el mutismo del heleno menor, Aioria sacudió su cabeza con fastidio.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Por qué te hago preguntas estúpidas cuando sé perfectamente bien quien es el responsable?... Kanon.-

Milo rodó los ojos con fastidio, definitivamente se estaba cansando de ese par de locos. Sin querer estar más tiempo en el mismo lugar que el castaño, Milo se puso de pie para irse a su cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió el agarre de Aioria sobre su brazo para girarlo bruscamente hasta chocar con su cuerpo y de ese modo quedar frente a frente del rostro ajeno. El castaño entonces pudo mirar mejor esos labios lastimados con detenimiento.

\- Eso es una mordida Milo, no me puedes engañar-

Aiora le apretó la mándibula con su mano libre y buscó en la mirada turquesa más respuestas pero estas no llegaron.

-¡Basta! !No te importa!-Milo se safó de su agarre y le dedicó una mirada poco amigable.

En realidad sabia que no tenía muchas opciones de mentir, después de todo, era verdad, no habían tenido entrenamientos el día anterior y lo último que hizo durante su día fue irse junto con Kanon hacia el Recinto.

Para Aioria no había más dudas, Kanon se había aprovechado del heleno mejor. Después de un corto mutismo, el castaño se dió la vuelta para salir del octavo templo. Iria personalmente a partirle la cara a ese malidto gemelo de una vez por todas.

Milo leyó el coraje y frustración en las esmeraldas del león y rápido comprendió hacia donde se dirigía.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Rayos Aioria! ¡Detente!-

Milo corrió detrás de él puesto que el castaño habia encendido su cosmo y salia a toda prisa de su templo. Milo le dió alcance y también lo sujetío del brazo antes de que esté hubiera salido totalmente del templo

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa Aioria? Escucha, NO quiero problemas, ¡¿Entiendes!?...-

Aioria le miró lacónicamente y antes de que Milo pudiera hablar para tranquilizarlo, ya lo tenia sobre él tomándolo por los hombros para empotrarlo contra la pared. Milo se sorprendió por tal acción y no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido con Kanon.

-A-Aioria...-

-Escucha Milo...-Aioria acercó a su rostro amenazadoramente a milímetros del sorpendido escorpión -He sido un estúpido por no hablar de esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. -Hizo una pausa y le sonrió irónicamente -Aunque honestamente, no estoy seguro si realidad yo he sido un idiota que no sabe expresarse claramente ó eres TÚ el que pretende no darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasa entre nosotros. Pero yo ya no puedo más-Se tomó unos segundos para mirarle los labios antes de continuar. Milo paso saliba, sabia lo que vendría después y no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo-Milo...Yo...!YO TE AMO!¡¿Escuchas?! TE AMO...Si...Siempre lo he sabido y creeme Milo, ya no estoy dispuesto guardarlo más...-

Listo, lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora que estaba fuera de su sistema sintió un peso menos sobre su pecho. Hubiese preferido seguir con el plan que tanto se había esmerado en las últimas semanas pero no tuvo otra opción más que decirselo así. Según "su plan" consistia en invitarlo a cenar durante el desayuno. Él queria confesarle su amor durante la romantica velada que previamente había reservado. Tenia un regalo perfecto para Milo pero ahora ya no sería así. Y todo debido a sus celos provocados por el maldito gemelo.

Gracias a eso, ahora tenia a Milo empotrado contra la pared, confesandole sus sentimientos. Un acto poco menos que romántico.

Por su parte Milo estaba en shock, observaba a Aioria con los ojos muy abiertos intentando articular palabras que no salian de su boca. Si bien ya lo esperaba no por eso dejaba de sorprenderlo

Durante varios segundos, ninguno de los dos decia o hacia algo. Ambos parados frente a frente, mirándose. Varias ideas cruzaron los pensamietos de Milo _¿Qué hacer?_.

Por su parte Aioria si tenia claro lo que quería hacer. Ahora que habia hecho la parte más difícil sus demás acciones no eran más que consecuencias de sus palabras. Antes de que el escorpión pudiera decir algo, el castaño estampó sus labios contra los del escorpió y lo besó de una manera decidida y apasionada.

Milo volvió abrir los ojos como platos al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Todo era confuso en su mente.

Puesto que aún no reaccionaba, el castaño se aprovechó para disfrutar a placer esos carnosos labios que tanto le enloquecian. Comenzó entonces a jugar con ellos, empezando con un beso profundo pero suave para no lastimarlos más. Lo único que atinó hacer Milo fue intentar apartarlo de él pero el agarre del león se lo impidió. Sus fuertez brazos aprisionaron el cuerpo del escorpión y un juego de caricias se llevó a cabo. Con el paso de los segundos, las caricas así como los besos se intensificaron, logrando a tener un efecto agradable para el escorpión que poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse.

Sin poder evitarlo más, Milo se dejó hacer y terminó correspondiendo los besos apasionados del león. Aioria no habia desistido cuando sintió la resistencia del escorpión sobre él y al final dió resultado su determinación. Ahora Milo estaba aceptando sus besos y sus caricias. Borraria cualquier sabor ajeno que Milo conservara en sus deliciosos labios. Quiso tomarse el tiempo necesario para saborearlos. Sin embargo, tuvo que romper el beso por falta de óxigeno. Se miraron en silencio. Ambos con los labios muy hinchados. Aioria sonrió de lado y volvió atrapar esos labios con los suyos, solo que está vez terminó pasando su lengua sensualmente sobre los labios de Milo. Cerro sus ojos como para saborearlos mejor. Le sabian tan bien. Nunca se saciaria de probarlos.

Milo le miró divertido por la reacción Aioria. Era como si hubiese probado un delicioso manjar y lo quisiera saborear para conservar su sabor en sus recuerdos. Antes de que el heleno menor pudier hacer un comentario, sus labios volvieron a ser capturados.

Siguieron así varios segundos hasta que el sabor metálico llegó a la boca del casaño. Se dió cuenta que había lastimado ese labio previamente roto. Milo aun continuaba disfrutando de esos besos y esas caricias por lo que no le importó el sabor de la sangre en su boca asi como tampoco el dolor después que estos hubieran sido lastimados por la fricción de los besos. Tenia que confesar que le sabian bien. Que los labios de Aioria le sabia bien. _!Por Zeus! ¿Cuanto tiempo habia estado sin besar o ser besado por alguién?  
_

Sin embargo, el encanto se rompió cuando Aioria se separó de él. Si bien al castaño le hubiera gustado seguir unido a los labios del heleno menor tampoco quería lastimarlo más. _¡Por Athena! ¡¿Cuantas veces no había soñado con ese momento?! ¿Cuantas veces no soñó con probar esos labios?_ Ahora que por fin los tenia para él ya no podría vivir sin su sabor. Le sabían a ambrosía pura. Aioria se sentía feliz porque Milo habia correspondido el beso. Aunque solo hubiera sido por unos minutos.

-Aio..Aioria...Pero...- A Milo aun le costaba trabajo hablar debido a que sus pulmones intentaba recuperar el óxigeno perdido. Se topo entonces con las esmeraldas del castaño que estaban destellando de alegría.

-Si Milo, te he amado desde siempre. Estoy loco por ti...Yo... -Aioria se apartó de Milo para darle espacio. Caminó hasta uno de los muebles más cercanos y se sentó en él, dejándose caer sobre él. Milo se acercó pero permanecio de pie junto a él.

-Escucha Milo...No sé si lo sabías o simplemente pretendías ignorarlo, pero yo ya no puedo ingorar esté sentimiento. Significas mucho para mi. Disculpa si mi atrevimiento te incomoda. Creeme, no era mi intensión confesártelo de este modo. La verdad es que tenía preparado algo especial para ti esta noche. Algo más digno de ti. Pero al final termine haciendo lo contrario. Lo siento-Sonrió con timidez y sus mejillas se encendieron-¿No odias cuando los planes no salen como se planean?-Bromeó.

Milo se quedó unos segundos parado, meditando lo que acababa de pasar. No tenia respuestas a todas su preguntas, pero reconocia que el castaño se veía adorable. Nunca antes nadie se habia tomado tantas molestias para estar con él. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacia se acuclilló junto Aioria para estar a su altura mientras posaba sus manos sobre las rodillas ajenas.

-Aioria...-

Le llamó y esté agachó la mirada. No estaba seguro de lo que el escorpión le diria por lo que preferia no mirarle directamente a los ojos. De ese modo se sentiria menos vulnerable. Sintió como Milo le acariciaba suavemente su cabello para después tomarlo del mento y hacer que sus miradas se toparan.

-Yo...-Hizo una pausa -Sabía que buscabas algo más allá que solo nuestra amistad-Admitió -Más no por eso deja de sorprenderme. Eschucha Aioria, te agradezco realmente todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero...-Aioria sintió una punzada en su corazón. Ahi estaba la palabra más odiada de todas las que pudiera querer escuchar en ese momento " _pero_ "...Milo se tomo unos instantes antes de continuar. Como queriendo preparar lo que diria después y que sonara menos doloroso. Pasó saliba.

-No creo que esté preparado para algo más. En realidad aún no lo sé-Fue ahora Milo el que agachó la mirada -Verás...Yo aún no puedo reponerme de mi última relación y lo menos que quisiera es afectarte por eso. Nunca me perdonaría perder tu a mistad si esto no llegase a funcionar entre no, no podría seguir sin tu aceptación. Eres muy importante para mí...-Milo cerró los ojos y espero en silencio la respuesta del castaño. Sintió entonces como esté lo tomaba suavemente del mentón para mirarle. Sus ojos seguian brillando y le soreía cálidamente.

-Milo-Le nombró suavemente -¿Por qué habría de salir mal? Yo te amo. Haría todo por ti. No tienes porque preocuparte. ó ¿Es que aun amas a...-Le costaba trabajo formular la pregunta pero tenia que hacerlo-¿Es que aun amas a Camus?-

Milo hizo una mueca que no supo desifrar. Buscó entonces la respusta en los ojos turquesas, que no dejaban de mirarlo por igual.

-No...No más...No tengas ese pendiente Aioria-

Su voz se escuchó segura de sus palabras. El castaño supo entonces que no mentia. Milo no mentia. Eso le alegró el corazón. Si bien Milo no estaba seguro sobre comenzar algo más allá con Aioria, si estaba seguro que no podría ver a Camus como lo habia visto años atrás.

-Lo único que me duele es saber que también perdí su amistad-El escorpión hizo un puchero que pronto borro de su rostro al sacudir sus pensamientos -O tal vez no. En realidad no lo sé, pero ahora eso no importa. Lo que me importa en estos momentos es no perder también tu amistad. Me esta costando mucho trabajo manejar mi relación con Camus. Es un sentimiento confuso. Lo aprecio pero a la vez no quiero saber de él. -Milo tomo la mano de Aioria entre la suya a la par que el castaño le acuñaba el rostro -Oidaria que eso pasará también entre nosotros-

Aioria atrajo el rostro del heleno menor hacia él y volvió a depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Eso no pasará entre nosotros Milo. Te lo prometo. Por la oportunidad. Yo no soy Camus, yo nunca te lastimaría...NUNCA ..¿Me escuchas?-Milo sintió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia si era por las palabras dichas por el castaño o por el recuedo de Camus y del como le hizo sufrir en los últimos meses.

-Aioria. Dame tiempo...Por favor. Te prometo que lo pensaré-Milo se pusó de pie y Aioria también.-Es solo que ahora no te puedo dar una respuesta-

No era lo que le hubiera gustado escuchar pero entendía que Milo tenia razón. A cierto punto lo comprendia. Le daria su espacio. Pero antes tenia que seguir con lo que ya había comenzado.

-Entiendo. -Aioria se volvió acercar a Milo y buscó sus labios. Esta vez el escorpión desvió su rostro. El castaño no intentó más -Está bien, pero por favor ¿Aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo está noche? -Antes de que Milo contestara Aiora se adelantó-Sé que me has pedido tiempo y estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, la cena ya la tenia planeada para hoy. En realidad seria una sorpresa. Todo esta reservado y aunque ya no sería una sorpresa puesto que ahora sabes el motivo, si me gustaría que ambos aprovecháramos de la ocasión. Después de todo, ya todo esta pagado y sería comida gratis...-Bromeó con lo último puesto que ambos adoraban la comida -¿Qué dices? Sin compromiso de nada. Sencillamente de disfrutar la cena. -

El heleno lo medito por unos segundos. Aioria no dejaba de sonreirle jugueton. Al final aceptó, después de todo Aioria se estaba esforzando y solo sería una cena para conocerse mejor en otros terrenos no tan "amistosos" sino más profundos

-Está bien, pero no esperes mucho de esa cena. Irémos solo para que no pierdas tu dinero-Milo bromeó y rió jocoso-Aioria volvió abrazar a Milo, esta vez no le dejó escaparse de sus brazos. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Seria la primera vez que se observaban más allá con ojos de hermandad o amistad.

El castaño no se pudo resistir y se inclinó para atrapar una vez más esos deliciosos labios sin liberar el cuerpo del escorpión de entre sus brazos.

-Aioria...Espera...-

Milo se retorcía y le sonria jocoso, intentando evadir más besos, pero antes de que el león volviera a "atacarlo", la voz de su hermano le sorprendió. Esté habia entrado al Octavo templo y estaba en los pasillos del lugar, llamándole.

-¡Hey Aioira!, Sé que estas aquí. No lo niegues. Puedo oler tu apestoso aroma desde mi templo-

Aioros rodó los ojos con hastio mientras Milo rió con picardia. Aprovechando estó, Milo pudo safarse del agarre del León. Esté maldijo a su hermano e hizo un puchero infantil.

-!Aghh idiota Aioros!-

-Vamos, tu hermano te busca- Con algo de renuencia de parte del león, ambos salieron al encuentro de noveno guardian quien ya los esperaba en la entrada del templo.

-¡Aioria! Mi lindo hermanito, !Te encontré!-Aioros estiró los brazos con picardia para intentar abrazar a su escurridizo hermano. Este solo rodó los ojos y se apartó de él toscamente. Milo solo reía mientras veía a ese par de hermanos. Imagino que sería divertido tener un hermano mayor como los tenian Aiora y Kanon. En su opinión, ambos eran muy afortunados por contar con ellos, aun cuando estos eran los que más se quejaban de todos los Dorados.

-¡ Ven a mis brazos Gato!-

-Apartate Aioros...-El castaño mayor soltó la risa. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano con ese tipo de muestras de cariño.

-¡Hola Milo! ¿Cómo estás? Tenia tiempo sin verte. Pero mirate...!Eres un chico muy apuesto! Imagino que debes tener a medio Santuario babiando por ti..-

Milo se sonrojó y Aioria le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ahora confirmaba que su hermano era una vil molestía cuando se lo proponia.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada-

-En realidad Si...-

-No...-Milo y Aioria contestaron al unísono, aunque con respuestas diferentes. Aioros solo sonrió y comprendió el mensaje.

-Entiendo...Bueno, yo solo crucé tu templo Milo puesto que vengo del Recinto e iré al templo de Geminis. Saldré con Saga a Rodorio. ¿Gustan acompañarnos? Al parecer Shion nos ha permitido salir del Santuario y casi todos los Santos Dorados estarán allá-

 _¿Era en serio lo que le proponía su hermano? ¿Llevar a Milo a esa cueva de lobos llamados "Geminis"?_ Muy probablemente Kanon estaría ahí también¡ _Ni loco!_ . Además, Saga tampoco era de su agrado siendo otra molestía para él. Su hermano estaba saliendo con ese maldito gemelo bipolar. Sin contar que era hermano de su rival de amores. Kanon.

-No gracias...Milo y yo nos quedarémos en el Santuario -

 _¿Nos quedarémos en el Santuario?_ Milo le miró de reojo. _¿Por qué decidía por él?_ No obstante, no quiso alegar, después de todo era verdad. Él ya habia planeado quedarse en su templo todo el día y eso iba a ser. Encerrarse y no asomar las narices todo el día. Al menos hasta la cena con Aioria.

-En ese caso, los dejo, !Adios pequeños!- Aioros salió del octavo templo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Aioria rodó los ojos por el positivismo exagerado de su hermano pero lo dejó pasar. En cambio, miró a Milo picaramente y le giñó el ojo antes de salir de su templo.

-Te veré hoy por la noche. No lo olvides por favor-

-No lo haré. Tranquilo, no me presiones -Aioria sonrió para después ponerse serio

-Milo. Sobre lo que sea que haya pasado con Kanon-Una vez más Aioria traía el tema a la conversación. El castaño noto la molestia en el rostro del escorpion y se apresuró a terminar con su palabrería. Sabia que era estúpido volverlo a retomarlo pero necesitaba hacerlo-Yo no te puedo pedir nada puesto que tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas que si me comporto como un ímbecil es porque no me gusta como te mira ni como te habla ese gemelo. Lo que sea que te haya hecho simplemente no lo puedo ignorar, pero haré lo que tu me has pedido y me mantendré alejado del tema. Claro..a menos que tú... -

-Aioria, Basta. No lo arruines.-Aioria asintió y prefirió callar - Tienes razón . No puedes pedir mucho de mi. Yo soy libre de hacer y tomar mis propias decisiones. Que te quede claro. Así que seré YO el que se encargue y hablé con él. Tú mantente alejado de esto. Lo último que quiero son problemas...¿Entiendes?-

No muy convencido, Aioria aceptó. Por el momento no tenia otra opción. Ya buscaria después la forma de vengarze de ese maldito gemelo.

-Si, Está bien. Paso por ti en la noche-

-No, yo paso por tu templo Aioria, esta de paso. Además no soy una princesa para que me trates como tal...Tonto..- sonrió con sorna a la par que empujaba al castaño fuera de su templo. Necesitaba descansar.

Aioria salió de ahí más feliz que nunca. Si bien las cosas no salieron como habia planado al final resultó favorable para él. Habia sacado de su sistema ese sentimiento que venia guarando desde hacia años. Le habia confesado su amor y si bien Milo no habia dado un "si" definitivo sobre la oportunidad de cruzar la línea de la amistad, tampoco se lo estaba negando . Había esperanza. Pero lo que más le llenaba de alegria era que por FIN había probado esos deliciosos labios que tanto habia soñado besar. Llevo su mano hasta sus labios y volvio a recordar el sabor y la textura de los labios de Milo.

 _"Milo..."_

Sin embargo, pronto el miedo le invadió. Ahora que habia probado tan deliciosa ambrosia temió que estos le fueran negados. Negó con la cabeza. Sacudiendo sus pensamientos negativos. No, eso no podría pasar. Haría lo que estuviera en su poder para que Milo se quedara solo con él. De eso no habia duda.

Rápidamente cruzo los demás templos. Necesitaba preparase para su "gran" noche..haría a Milo enloquecer por él...

+++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
